Legal research has become increasingly automated over the past decade, due to advances in personal computer technology. There has been a significant increase in the number of on-line and CD-ROM research databases, and World Wide Web resources, available to help the legal researcher find authorities and other data related to a research project. With all of these developments, however, there remains a need for an efficient and uniform means of organizing, analyzing and storing the wealth of data that might be gathered in connection with a legal research project. This data processing system and method, a software application developed by a practicing attorney, fulfills that need. Whereas on-line and CD-ROM research databases help the researcher find authorities and other data, the data processing system and method helps the researcher organize, analyze and store that data in a manner that is useful to the researcher, and to others who may want to review or use the data currently or in the future.
Current technology does not adequately help the legal researcher organize, analyze and store legal research in an effective manner. In the usual research project, the researcher generates hard copies of notes, authorities, memoranda and other materials, and stores those materials in file folders. The researcher can also download authorities and other data from on-line or CD-ROM databases, and store that data and other research materials in word processing documents. In either case, however, there is no uniform and integrated method for thoroughly recording the various propositions related to a project, the research avenues, leads and ideas that have been and remain to be pursued, the authorities that have been and remain to be located and reviewed, the analysis of those authorities and other tasks that have been and remain to be completed, and other information that is essential to effective legal research.
If any method is used for recording and organizing that information, it typically varies from researcher to researcher, and even from project to project worked upon by the same researcher. If miscellaneous notes and other research project data have been stored in various file folders or word processing documents, the data may be difficult to locate and understand, even assuming that materials have not been taken out of the files over time for other projects.
As a result of the above situation, the researcherxe2x80x94and any person who must supervise, use or rely on the researcher""s workxe2x80x94cannot be assured that the research and analysis in a particular project is complete, and is likely to miss relevant points and authorities. Moreover, the above method of recording and organizing data does not enable the researcher and others to create a tailored report of research data and analysis at the touch of a button. The data processing system and method of the present invention thus provides significant new capabilities not found in existing technology.
The data processing system and method of this patent application may also be used to assist researchers in other fields, such as medicine and journalism. Thus, while the specification particularly addresses application to legal research, it should not be viewed as limiting the claims to that application.
A data processing system for organizing, analyzing, recording, storing, and reporting research results consists of: a computer having a memory, a central processing unit, and an input/output unit, a first data structure recorded in the memory, the first data structure encoding a number of projects, a second data structure recorded in the memory, the second data structure encoding a number of propositions, a third data structure recorded in the memory, the third data structure encoding a number of authorities, and each of the propositions and authorities being associated with at least one of the projects, and a computer program executing in the central processing unit, the computer program defining structural and functional relationships among the projects, propositions, and authorities, the computer program receiving information on the projects, propositions, and authorities from an operator through the input/output unit, and the computer program organizing the information and displaying relationships among the projects, propositions, authorities and information to the operator through the input/output unit. A data processing method for organizing, analyzing, recording, storing, and reporting research results, comprising the steps of:
inputting user identification data,
inputting information related to a plurality of research projects,
inputting information related to a plurality of propositions,
associating each of the propositions with at least one of the research projects,
inputting information on a plurality of authorities,
associating each of the authorities with at least one of said plurality of research projects,
outputting a propositions report displaying the information associated with selected propositions, and
outputting an authorities report displaying the information associated with selected authorities.
A principal object and advantage of the data processing system and method is that it is designed for anyone who does legal research, or who supervises or reviews the legal research of others. The potential users include attorneys, judges, law professors, law clerks, law students, paralegals, and law librarians.
Another principal object and advantage of the data processing system and method is that it is designed for use on a local area network, as well as a stand-alone computer, so that courts, law firms, corporate and governmental legal departments, universities, libraries, and other organizations can save and access their employees"" legal research indefinitely, electronically and in one place.
Through the data processing system and method, an organization or single user can avoid expensive and inefficient duplication of research on propositions that have been researched in the past. Further, over time, the data processing system and method enables the organization or single user to return to, reconsider, build upon and improve the research and analysis of a recurring proposition, particularly when faced with new factual contexts.
The data processing system and method helps the user improve the quality of research project results, including the analysis and reporting of those results. Typically, a research project involves several propositions that must be researched and analyzed. The researcher""s task is to search thoroughly for authorities relating to each proposition, to analyze each located authority for useful information relating to the proposition, and to develop additional ideas and find additional authorities based on that analysis. To be effective, the researcher must record and organize all of the above information in a manner that enables the researcher to keep track of the avenues that have been exhausted, the authorities that have been located and reviewed, the analysis of those authorities, the leads and ideas that have not yet been pursued, tasks that remain to be completed, and creative thoughts relating to the research project and its propositions.
By being organized, methodical and thorough, and recording everything done, the researcher is less likely to overlook relevant points and authorities, and more likely to develop a complete and compelling analysis of a proposition. Moreover, the researcher""s supervisor, or a person who must use or rely on the research and analysis, can readily examine the organized data and be assured that the research and analysis is thorough and complete.
The features of the data processing system and method will result in much better legal research results and analysis and more creativity. It will help courts and advocates develop a more considered and improved body of law.
The data processing system and method helps the user accomplish the above prerequisites for effective legal research. For each proposition researched, the user can create, edit and view a record of each search conducted in each database or other resource, including a search of the data processing system and method itself for related data in other projects previously entered by the user or others in the user""s organization. The user can create, edit and view a record of the citations or other results obtained from the search, the status of review of the results, and the authorities relating to the proposition.
For each authority, the user can create, edit and view a record of the authority""s similar or contrary proposition; the authority""s rationale for its proposition; the authority""s relevant facts; the project""s similar or contrary facts; the authority""s persuasion factors; the authority""s relevant quotations; other relevant authorities cited by the authority; and other analysis and data relating to the authority.
Through the data processing system and method, the user can also create, edit and view a record of ideas and prose relating to the project or a particular proposition, and a record of project tasks completed and remaining, including the priority of each task and any proposition to which it relates.
The user can also have the data processing system and method automatically create a report of all or part of the above data, for one or more propositions or authorities, which can then be used to prepare a memorandum or other written product relating to the research project.
Another object and advantage of the data processing system and method is that it gives each user the capability to maintain notes, ideas, and other prose in a separate xe2x80x9cuser notebookxe2x80x9d.
Another object and advantage of the data processing system and method is that it keeps track of the last dates on which project data was edited or searched. This provides an audit trail which the user can use to keep track of the flow of the project.
Another object and advantage of the data processing system and method is that it is preferably a windows-oriented program. The user can easily navigate through the program, and view, add, edit and delete data, via windows and buttons. A side button-bar, which is always accessible, enables the user to open the data processing system and method""s main windows: the Projects Window, the Project""s Proposition Window, the Authorities Window, the Ideas/Prose Window, the Tasks Window, the Reports Window, and the User Notebook Window.
Each of those windows contains a list with one entry at a time highlighted, and buttons that open data-entry windows. The data entered or edited in those windows is tied to the highlighted entry in the main window, or a combination of highlighted entries in certain main windows. That feature enables the data processing system and method to automatically organize and display all or part of the data on one or more projects, propositions or authorities.